universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Purple Shep
On Screen Appearance Falling Purple Shep falls into the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral B - Toaster Purple Shep throws a toaster at the player and you can press B to trim the toaster creating an explosion. The explosion doesn't affect Shep. Side B - Mustard Gun Purple Shep shoots from a railgun that he used in Hypixel Quakecraft. That's all. Up B - Mommy Enderdragon Purple Shep summons his mother, the Enderdragon and you can move the joystick to control her and press A to shoot her breath at opponents which may cause flame damage. Press B to cancel the attack. The attack also ends if Purple Shep gets hit. Down B - Daddy Pink Sheep Purple Shep will summon his father, Pink Sheep and he will avenge his son by slashing his attacker. If the attack is timed right, he will appear and say "Hater Alert!" then he will attack his son's attacker. Final Smash - 360 No Scope Purple Shep will place down a toaster and then trim it and it explodes and anyone caught in the explosion will be sent to Purple Shep playing Hypixel Quakecraft. Then Purple Shep will say “This place is so big it is like the inside of my shoe!” And then jumps off a platform and creates a mustard explosion and it will give the fighters really big knockback and a ton of damage. But there is a chance that they will take small knockback instead and will survive and stay there until the Final Smash is over. And then Purple Shep will say “Oh My Golly I did it! 3 million 6 hundred and 70 thousand and 80 degree tricking shot! Daddy Pink Sheep would be so proud I am the best mustard shooter ever!” After he says that, the final smash will be over and everyone that were KO’d from the final smash will return. But if nobody gets caught in the toaster’s explosion at the beginning of the final smash, nothing happens. KO Sounds KO Sound 1:Ouch! KO Sound 2:Oh no! Star KO Sound:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Screen KO Sound:Oh golly, sorry. Taunts Up Taunt:Hello there toaster heads! Side Taunt:Oh Golly! Down Taunt:Haha! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Option 1:Thank you for watching Purple Shep be amazing at games! Option 2:Purple Shep won! Option 3:Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Lose/Clap:Bangning his head on his anvil friend. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose TBA Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Congratulations (Classic):TBA Congratulations (All-Star):TBA Character Description Purple Shep is a sheep with low intelligence. He can not understand the meanings of basic words, and he can not read well. His grammar is horrible, like in the description of SURPRISING DADDY PINK SHEEP!! | Minecraft, where he wrote, "pLEse HElp mE gET To 9 LIkeS! I aM HAnDsoME!" He also misspells and/or mispronounces words, like "computer", "compooper", "subscribe", "subscreeb", "YouTube", "YoTub", and "Failboat", as "Failboot". He sees the color green as blue but he still sees the color blue normally. He says that Chess is his favourite game because he eats the other player's pieces before they make a move and he keeps doing it until he wins. He also calls Cows "Horses" and Horses "Cows". Standard Attacks Ground Attacks * Neutral Attack - Punches with his hoof * Dash Attack - Rides on Ducky * Forward tilt - ??? * Up tilt - ??? * Down tilt - ??? * Side Smash - Shoots from railgun * Up Smash - Throws a toaster upwards * Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks * N-Air - ??? * F-Air - ??? * B-Air - ??? * U-Air - ??? * D-Air - ??? Throws * Grab - Grabs with his hoof * Pummel - ??? * Forward Throw- ??? * Back Throw - ??? * Up Throw - ??? * Down Throw - Drops Seth on the opponent Other Attacks * Ledge attack: ??? * 100% ledge attack: ??? * Front attack: ??? * Back attack: ??? * Trip attack: ??? Symbol ExplodingTNT's channel icon Victory Music Hello Daddy I just want to say I learned how to sing like Uncle Failboot! Kirby Hat Purple Shep's head without the face Exclusive Stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec Snake: Mei Ling, there's an ugly Purple Sheep! Mei Ling: That's Purple Shep, Snake. He's Pink Sheep and the Enderdragon's son. He was hatched from the Dragon Egg. Snake: That seems kind of an odd crossbreed. Mei Ling: It is. He even has a love for toasters. Snake: He must love toast since he loves toasters. Mei Ling: No, he likes to put his head in them. Snake: Puts his head in toasters... Are you kidding me?! Mei Ling: No. Also, he can shoot a yellow explosion out of a railgun and use his parents to help him. Snake: Seems pretty dangerous. Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidence TBA Serena and Friends' Guidence TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Crowd Cheer "Purple Shep! Purple Shep! Purple Shep!!" Lawl Food Spaghetti Pawlette Swaps Trivia * TheShinyLucarioMaster stated there will be an Empty Slot after the moveset. * Purple Shep is the only Super Heavyweight playable character in Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha without side effects or modifications. * The video got a copyright claim by Epidemic Sound and monetised the video but did not block the video give TheShinyLucarioMaster a strike. Video Category:Male Category:Sheep Category:YouTube Category:YouTubers Category:Heroes Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Category:Loveable Jerk Category:Jerk Category:Dumb Characters Category:ExplodingTNT Category:Ugly Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Purple Category:Minecraft Category:Smash Bros Lawl 42 Category:Fat Category:Cults Category:Strong Character Category:Overpowered Category:OP as FUCK! Category:Funny Characters Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Stupid Characters Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Super Lawl Bros. Brawl:Omega & Alpha Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Characters with more than 1 Lawl team Category:Starter Characters Category:Derpy Characters Category:Super Heavy Weight Category:Gluttonous Category:ROBLOX Category:Youtube Category:Semi-Creepy Category:Oh Golly Category:Animals Category:Characters that will definitely kick your ass Category:Twitter Category:Characters with a long Final Smash Category:Broken Category:Purple Shep Category:WTF Characters Category:Unintentionally Funny Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:Text to Speech Voice Category:Toaster Lover Category:Son Category:Kid Category:Echo Fighters Category:Lawl D Kess